Worth
by potato95
Summary: "Happy birthday Park." Sesuatu yang selalu ia dengar setiap tahunnya, disertai senyum dan genggaman tangan juga tak jarang ditambah ucapan harapan. Menyenangkan bukan? Memang, takkan ada yang menyangkal terlebih dengan sang terkasih yang selalu memberikannya ciuman romantis di pagi hari. Sempurna, memang. Namun ada sesuatu yang salah. [Yoonmin fanfict]


**Title** : Worth

 **Cast** : Min Yoongi, Park Jimin

 **Disclaimer** : The characters belong to their selves, but the story belong to me

.

.

"Happy Birthday Park" Ucapan itu menjadi kata yang selalu ia dengar pagi ini.

Sesuatu yang selalu ia dengar setiap tahunnya, disertai dnegan senyum dan genggaman tangan juga tak jarang ditambah dnegan ucapan harapan untuknya. Menyenangkan bukan? Memang, takkan ada yang menyangkalnya terlebih dengan sang terkasih yang selalu memberikannya ciuman romantic pada pagi harinya. Sempurna, kata itu yang menggambarkan semuanya. Namun ada sesuatu yang salah.

.

.

.

"Happy birthday J." ucapan yang ia dengar saat membuka matanya.

Ia melempar senyum tipis, mengusap matanya untuk menghilangkan kantuk. Sang kekasih pucatnya memberikan pelukan lalu sebuah ciuman yang lebih dalam dari biasanya dan yang Jimin lakukan hanyalah membalasnya.

"Thanks"

Yoongi mengangguk lalu beranjak dari kasur, ia menguap sesaat sebelum meinggalkan kamar mereka. Meninggalkan Jimin yang memilih untuk membalas pesan dari teman-temannya mengenai hari ulang tahunnya.

Jimin melangkah keluar dari kamarnya saat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul Sembilan pagi, lebih lambat dari biasanya. Tapi lagipula siapa yang akan memarahinya. _He is a birthday boy for today at least._

Jimin duduk dihadapan Yoongi, sementara diantara mereka sudah terdapat banyak makanan yang ia tebak pasti dibuat oleh Soekjin. Ia mengembangkan senyum saat Taehyung memberikan pelukan singkat setelah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Soekjin, Jungkook dan Hoseok. Sementara Namjoon hanya mengucapkannya tanpa sebuah pelukan, _that is not his style after all._

"Yoongi- _hyung_ sudah mengucapkan happy birthday padamu Jim?" Tanya Taehyung.

Jimin mengangguk singkat, ia melirik Yoongi yang tampak tak peduli dan tetap menikmati makan paginya.

"Kau diberikan apa sebagai hadiah?" Tanya Namjoon.

"Dia tak memberikanku hadiah apa-apa."

"Begitukah? Siap-siap saja nanti malam." Ucap Namjoon, "siapa tahu dia mengajakmu makan malam."

"Yoongi- _hyung_? Yang benar saja."

Yoongi mendesah kecil, menatap semua orang yang ada disana lalu berdiri, ia mengambil jacket dan mengenakannya lantas berlalu meninggalkan dorm mereka.

"Setidaknya jangan membicarakanku saat aku disini."

.

.

.

Tak ada jadwal hari ini, sehingga semua member BTS kecuali Yoongi berada di dorm menghabiskan waktu untuk merayakan ulangtahun Jimin dan menonton televise. Jimin bahagia tentu saja, sekalipun Yoongi tidak ada disana, setidaknya Yoongi tidak lupa bahkan jika pemuda pucat itu lupa ia takkan marah, karena Yoongi memang begitu. Dan itu tak masalah untuknya.

Satu-satunya masalah yang ia miliki adalah fikirannya. Fikiran mengenai kehidupannya membuat ia menghela nafas panjang, dia beruntung menjadi seorang idol dan kemudian bertemu dengan orang-orang yang sangat ia cintai termasuk Yoongi didalamnya. Hanya saja fikiran seperti bagaimana jika ia bukanlah seorang idola? Apa ada yang mencintainya?

Jimin bukanlah orang yang percaya diri, sama sekali tidak. Ia memiliki masalah dengan hal itu semenjak dahulu. Beruntunglah ia dapat mengatasinya karena dukungan dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Hanya saja perasaan kehilangan percaya diri itu sesekali menyapanya, terlebih pada hari- hari seperti ini. Membuat ia merasa tidak nyaman namun seolah kembali pada dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan Jim?" Tanya Taehyung yang duduk disampingnya.

"Entahlah, hanya memikirkan beberapa hal."

Taehyung menatapnya heran, seharunya pemuda ini bahagia namun yang ia lihat adalah raut seperti sebuah keputusasaan.

"Kau kecewa Yoongi-hyung tidak ada disini?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak."

"Lantas?"

"Aku hanya memikirkan beberapa hal."

Taehyung memilih diam, membiarkannya karena Jimin memilih untuk diam.

"Kau tahu kami mencintaimu kan?"

.

.

.

Yoongi menghela nafas kemudian meregangkan tangannya mengusir rasa lelah pada tubuhnya karena bekerja berjam-jam diatas kursi tanpa beranjak sedikitpun. Ia meraih ponselnya, mendesah saat tak menemukan pesan ataupun panggilan tak terjawab pada ponselnya.

"Bocah Park itu." Desisnya denan nada tak sukayang kentara.

Ia mengusap wajahnya kemudian menghabiskan beberapa menit dengan ponselnya. Setelahnya Yoongi meraih jacket dan meninggalkan studionya. Sebelum benar-benar keluar ia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul delapan malam.

"Dia benar-benar merepotkan" Ucap sang pemuda pucat.

.

.

.

Jimin berbaring dikamarnya. Setelah beberapa jam menghabiskan waktu bersama member Bangtan ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Mengistirahatkan fikirannya yang semakin lama semakin membuatnya hilang arah. Ia juga sebenarnya tak ingin seperti ini, hanya saja, moment yang membuat ia hilang arah seperti terkadang hadir dan ia tak bias menghilangkannya. _Park Jimin belum sekuat itu_ , ejeknya dalam hati.

Perhatian Jimin teralih saat ponselnya bergetar. Awalnya ia tak tertarik, namun akhirnya ia meraih benda berbentuk kotak itu. Menghela nafas saat melihat nama kekasihnya yang ada disana.

 _Don't be discourage_

 _You are fine no matter what anyone says_

You are perfect J, if not for anyone then it is for me. You deserve what you have now. Don't be so hard on your self. Don't thinking too much, just let it go. Many people love you. And the most important thing you shouldn't forget is the love we have.

Jimin tersenyum tipis, ia memang belum kuat jika berdiri sendirian namun jika bersama Yoongi, bersama dengan anggota Bangtan serta fans mereka ia akan menjadi lebih kuat kedepannya.

 **THE END**

 **Mind reviewing?**


End file.
